The Astral Journey (Lillie X OC)
by cosmix strikes back
Summary: "I'm Avery, Avery Astral. I just moved to the tropical Alola region, and I'm so excited cause I'm gonna get - my first ever Pokémon! This gonna be my greatest adventure ever! And I can't help but think there's the perfect girl out there, waiting for me..."
1. Aloha Alola!

"Mwaawwwrrrrrr!"  
I heard a Pokémon's voice shout. _Ugghh...Just give me 5 more minutes Meowth._ After another minute of shouting, I lazily opened my eyes and sat up even lazier. I stretched a bit, making the tiredness go away. "Good morning, Meowth." I got out of bed and went downstairs.

 _Hi there. I'm Avery, Avery Astral. I just came here from the Kanto region all the way to the Alola region. Alola's pretty good, though I haven't stepped outside yet. I just know that moving here is going to start up brand new opportunities, especially helping me achieve my dreams of becoming the Champion now that I can finally get a Pokémon. Also, I have a feeling that there's girl just waiting to be met, that will cherish and accept me. Girl. Yeah, you heard right._

 _I like girls. I found this out before I moved out. I've told my mom about it, and she didn't seem to mind at all. She treated me like I had never even told her, which was just what I wanted. However, when I told my friends, they couldn't keep it to themselves and turned their back on me. They spread it to every girl in my school, and in response they all stayed away from me, even the female Pokémon did too! I was insulted and ridiculed after that, to the point I didn't even feel like going. When, my mom told me we were moving, I didn't really care. But when I was told I would be receiving my first Pokémon, I was excited and I felt my long-lost enthusiasm return.  
Eh, I don't really think my attraction to girls much, but I can't help but think the perfect girl is somewhere, waiting for me.._

When I reached downstairs, I saw my mom come back in. Probably taking in the amazing sun and talking to herself again. _Oh God._ "You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now! So, Avery, are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?" she asked.

"Am I?! Of course! It's gonna be awesome!" I replied excitedly.

Mom nodded in agreement "That's right! I want to hurry and meet some too! We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokémon living here must be friendly, right?" I was about to reply when we heard the sound of our doorbell ringing. Who could that be?

"Was that the doorbell? That's got to be Professor Kukui. Why don't you let him in, Avery?" she asked. I went to go open the when a man I assumed was Kukui walked in.

"Hey there, Avery! The name's Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin! You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola! You feelin' any jet lag? We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still daytime out here, yeah!" _As much as I wanted to say, 'Professor, we know that.' I kept quiet, the last thing I want is my Mom having a rant at me for 'being rude' on such and exciting day._

"Professor Kukui! Yes, we just arrived yesterday." said my mom.

"Hey there, mom! I just let myself in. Oh, and call me Kukui, would you? Welcome to Alola!" _Now he's calling my mom 'Mom' and me 'cousin'. Am I even his cousin? I don't know._

"Of course. I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know? I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to move here myself!"

The Professor laughed at this, for some reason "Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all. I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those Kanto Gym Leaders proved me wrong! Hey now, Avery! Let's get moving to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

"Kahuna?" I asked. _Wow, this region is a lot different to Kanto than I thought._

Kukui nodded "Sure, sure. The Kahunas are crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers in Alola, cousin! They're unbeatable for folks like you and me. And the Kahuna here is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon, yeah!"

"They'll simply give my girl a Pokémon? Those kahunas are really worth meeting! You should hurry and get ready, Avery!" I looked at my clothes and I instantly wanted to change. _Why did I even pick these, a greyish-yellow shirt with pink flowers, and green shorts. Ugh! I need blue. A lot of it._

"Ooh, and I bet you got a stylin' hat that matches mine!" said Kukui.

 _I went upstairs to get changed, and get that 'stylin hat'. A few minutes passed, and I came out, wearing my new clothes for Alola. An azure beach dress with a blue square donning an eye in the centre. I think it was from Geometry Jump? Geometry Hop? Geometry Dash? I really don't remember. I also wore blue shoes with white bumps on top of them, I had a white hat with a azure Pokémon emblem on it. And I won't forget my cool blue goggles. Ahh, that's a lot better._ I went downstairs again, feeling a whole lot better.

My mom smiled "You look ready for anything now. Have a good time out there! I'll be sure to have everything cleaned up and put away by the time you come back with your new Pokémon! I promise!" she said, giving my an excited kiss on the cheek.

"Woo, that's a stylin' hat, cousin! Now let's get going to Iki Town. Time for you to get a real nice Pokémon from the island Kahuna, oh yeah!" he cheered. Me and Kukui left to Iki Town, my mom smiled and waved. I happily waved back.

 _At last, I was finally going to get my first Pokémon!_


	2. The Beautiful Big Hat Girl

"And we're here! This right here is Iki Town! This town is where folks come over to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko, keeps us safe and happy, see!" Kukui explained.

The Professor looked around, confused. I think something or someone was meant to be here already "Huh? What's going on here? We were supposed to meet everyone here, yeah. Maybe they're all back there on the Mahalo Trail. That's where all the ruins of our diety, Tapu Koko, are, yeah..." he said. Kukui looked towards me "Avery! Do me a solid and go find the kahuna! I'll wait around here to make we don't miss each other."

 _What, me?!_ "The island kahuna? You can't miss him. He looks just like a kahuna!" _Yeah, really helpful Professor._

As soon as I was out of his sight, I facepalmed. _That was a very smart thing to do. I'm the one who just moved here and he's asking me to look for a person I have never seen or knew before. Real smart, Professor, real smart. Shrugging off the those thoughts, I started searching for the kahuna._ I couldn't find any kahuna-looking people on the lower part of this town. But when I reached the higher part, a figure instantly caught. She was a girl, wearing white clothes. I could hear her talking to herself, or maybe talking to a Pokémon?

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..." she whispered to the bag, exiting the town. _She looks like a kahuna! I'll follow her and find out if she is._

* * *

 ** _Mahalo Trail_**  
The girl's bag shook and she stopped "You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." she said, continuing on through the trail. I kept behind.

Soon the girl reached a bridge, where she opened her bag, releasing a gaseous Pokemon. It was purple, with pretty stars inside its blue gaseous hands, it had a cloud-shaped black face with yellow eyes and blue circles on its cheeks, and a yellow ring on the back of its body. It happily floated up in the sky, with a happy look on its face. But that soon changed, when a trio of Spearow struck the poor Pokemon down onto the bridge. They aggressively circled the scared creature, preparing to attack it. The girl didn't do anything.

I went up closer to her. She heard my footsteps and whipped around to face me, with a distressed look on her cute _face. My feet felt like they had completely stopped. She had clear pale skin, soft pink lips, charming green eyes and beautifully styled platinum blonde hair. And to top it off, a big, cute hat to go on her cute head. I felt my heart start to quicken and my cheeks flare. If her Pokemon battling skills were the same as her prettiness then I agree with Kukui - she is unbeatable._

"Ah..."

"What's wrong?" I managed to ask her, my cheeks' flare finally dying down.

"H-help...Save Nebby!" she said, desperately. That voice sounded so cute...

The gaseous creature trembled at the Spearow "Pe-e-ew!" it cried.

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But...but I'm too afraid to go out there...My legs feel like they might give out..." she said, with a scared expression.

I smiled reassuringly "I understand. Don't worry, I'll get your Nebby back." I said confidently. Time to be her knight in shining armor!

 _I started to make my way across the bridge, I started by jogging some of the way, but I almost tripped. I looked down, taking in the frightening depth of the ravine, one wrong move and I would surely be done for. The steps were very unevenly matched, so running wasn't a very good idea. I started across the bridge again, slowly this time. I appfoached the Pokemon, bending myself over it, protecting it from harm. One Spearow attacked, and I face-planted on one if the planks. I quickly covered any space from the Spearow. In retaliation, the trio started to dive in. But then, Nebby started to glow a sparklimg blue, building up tons of energy. Then it let it all out, blowing them back a bit, destroying the bridge too. Holding Nebby, we were falling to the bottom of the ravine._

 _Wow Avery. You haven't even got your first Pokemon and your already falling to your death._

I saw the Spearow quickly diving down for another Peck, but all of a sudden a black and yellow Pokemon flew down even faster, blowing the trio away with its electrifying static. It caught us just in time and flew us back to ground. Me, Cute Hat Girl and Nebby stared in awe at it. The Pokemon looked at us, and a could it was looking at me, curiously. It had two shells on its hands and orange hair on the top of its black head. Could that be the Pokemon that Kukui was talking about earlier, 'Tapu Koko'?

No time to think about that. The Pokemon roared and disappeared into the sky, covered in a golden wall of electricity.

"Pew!" said Nebby, quickly hugging me, cheering that we had both saved the fall.

"Oh...Thanks goodness! You tried using your power again, didn't you? Oh, Nebby...You know what happened the last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that agin! No...I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby...I know you were trying to save me that time...And I couldn't even help you in return..."

"Pew!" the Pokemon floated over to an object on the floor, it was intrigued by its sparkle. Lillie noticed it too.

"What...what is that?" she asked.

"Pew pew!"

"A sparkling...stone. It almost feels warm somehow..." she said, picking up the strange stone. Big Hat Girl turned back to me, triggering my cheeks' flare "Please, forgive me, I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot." she bowed her head in thanks.

I nodded, confidently giving her a thumbs up "You're welcome! But who are you anyway?" I said. Why didn't I ask about her if she was kahuna? Argh, why cheeks, why heart!

"I think this stone must belong to you. Please, don't tell anyone about this...About seeing Nebby..It's, it's a secret. OK?" Though I didn't get why Nebby was being kept away, it wasn't that strong, but I nodded, keeping it to myself. "Come on, into the bag Nebby." she said gently to Nebby, making me turn even redder.

"Pew.." said the purple Pokemon a bit reluctantly, but Nebby floated back into Big Hat Girl's bag. It shifted a bit and relaxed.

Big Hat Girl turned back to me worriedly "Um..I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something. I know it's too much to ask it but...Do you think you could see us back to town?" she asked.

That was an offer that anyone who liked her would never turn down. "Of course!" I smiled. Big Hat Girl simply nodded and started off down the trail in silence. _I mentally cheered, I don't even know her name, but I helped her out, shared a secret, and now I'm escorting her back to town. How much better can this get?! Don't need to answer that - getting my first Pokemon!_

* * *

 ** _Iki Town_**

Finally, me and Big Hat Girl arrived back in Iki Town. I saw the Professor waving at us. "Hey, Avery! Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!"

 _Wait, his assistant?! He has an assistant? Woah, so I won't be seeing the last of her._ "Looks like you already met, but in this case, this my assistant!" said Kukui.

"Oh..um..yes. You can call me Lillie." she said shyly. Ah, a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful girl.

"And, Lillie, this here is Avery. She just moved here to Alola! Take good care of her!" he told Lillie.

"So...your also one of the professor's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you..."

"It's nice to meet you too, Lillie," I grinned, barely keeping my excitement inside. Then we heard a crowd, exclaiming loudly, but happily.

"The kahuna is back!" said one.

"Kahuna Hala has returned!" said another, jumping up and down.

"Our guardian's chosen one is back!" another exclaimed, pointing at a man walking in.

"Only one of the strongest Pokémon users in Alola, yeah!" Kukui explained.

I saw a plump man walk into the town, towards us. He must be very strong Trainer if people are talking him up like that. "Have I missed something?" asked the Kahuna called 'Hala'. He had tanned skin, squinted eyes and grey hair. He wore a blue shirt, which is covered by a tropical yellow shirt with darker yellow flowers and he wore white shorts. He had white and blue slippers, and a white rope around his waist, with a fan in it.

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here." asked Kukui.

"I am the kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." So Kahunas are kinda like the bosses here. Interesting.

Hala turned back to Lillie "Sorry Lillie, what were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..." he asked.

"Oh, um...Yes, Kahuna Hala...Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the plank bridge when this girl"

 _This girl._ Woah, that's gonna leave a mark. But she hardly knows me so it's understandable. Just continue your tale. "helped it get away...But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine...And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

The Professor put his hands on his hips in surprise "Woo! That's something you don't hear everyday!" he cheered.

Kahuna Hala was also surprised at this "Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature."

 _So if I wasn't that 'different', I would have died! That's nice to know._ "Yet our guardian was moved to save you. Kukui, my boy, I think we have a cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young girl with a Pokémon of her own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of her!"

 _Yes! Yes! YES! It's nearly time!_

The Kahuna walked up to me "I'm glad to meet you child. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today."

"The pleasure is all mine, Kahuna Hala! My name is Avery!" I introduced, excitedly. _Right now the only excitement would kill me._

"Yes. Now, come my Pokémon, let's have a look at you!" he said, throwing out three Pokeballs. They opened up In a flash of cyan light, and three Pokemon came out, landing on the platform in front of us. First, was a round bird Pokemon. It had had beige feathers, and a white face with black eyes. It had small orange claws. Second, was a kitten Pokemon, it had black fur with one vertical marking on its forehead, and two horizontal markings. It's legs were black and striped with red. It had quite thick red whiskers. Finally, was a blue sea lion Pokemon, it had a blue headlights a whit end where it's whiskers were, and a round pink nose. It had a cyan collar round its neck and two blue flippers, with flat white claws between. It had a blue tail with two smaller flippers.

"First is the Grass-Type Pokemon, Rowlett!" he pointed to the bird Pokémon.

"Koo!" said the Rowlett, turning around once.

"Next, is the Fire-Type Pokémon, Litten!" he pointed to the Kitten Pokémon. _That's 'koo'._

"Mrowr..." the Litten purred. _Pretty lit._

"And last is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!"

"Bwark?" Popplio barked. _Doesn't even know how to bark._

Hala looked back at me "Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?" he asked me.

 _It's finally time! But which one will I choose?_


	3. A New Rival!

_**Sorry for the wait, all. I am a lazy writer, and this chapter was extremely long, it does cover the remainder's of Part 1 and the entirety of Part 2 in XCage's playthrough after all. But I put a lot of effort in. I'll probably write slightly shorter chapters next time, we'll see I guess.**_

 _ **I very happy at the amount of follows and favorite that I received from the first two chapters and I got a very good review that helped make this chapter better than the last two, thanks Archer for the advice!**_

 _ **Oh yeah, and to answer your question QUEENSPELLER67, this is a novelisation of Pokemon Moon. And she is a tomboy.  
**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter (it's long as heck!)!**_

* * *

"First is the Grass-Type Pokemon, Rowlett!" he pointed to the bird Pokémon.

"Koo!" said the Rowlett, turning around once. That's 'koo'.

"Next, is the Fire-Type Pokémon, Litten!" he pointed to the Kitten Pokémon.

"Mrowr..." the Litten purred. Pretty lit.

"And last is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!"

"Bwark?" Popplio barked. Doesn't even know how to bark.

Hala looked back at me "Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?" he asked me.

I looked at the three Pokemon. Oh, this is so hard, the all seem so amazing. I glanced over at Lillie and she gave me a reassuring smile. Wait. why do I even have to think? I love blue, and Water-Types. So-

"Popplio - I choose you!" I said pointing at the blue Sea Lion Pokémon. Popplio clapped it's back flippers with glee. I giggled at this. Popplio will be my partner and friend, that I will cherish and love and respect like my own child.

"Only when you've both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners." Hala stated.

Woah. This region must emphasise a lot more on relationships than anything I've seen before. Is that why I fell for Lillie so quickly?

* * *

"Let us see if little Popplio there also decides to choose you!" said Hala.

Popplio and I stood on a platform, looking into each other's eyes, wondering if we could really trust each other. I squatted down to Popplio's height, looking down at it with a friendly smile. Popplio gazed at me quite sweetly, then looked at the ground, probably making up its mind. "Bwark..."

Oh, the suspense, I had no idea whether its curiosity was the good kind or the bad kind. Everybody was staring at us, and my legs were starting to ache, but I will do it, for Popplio and Lillie.

I glanced at Kukui and Lillie, the Professor simply nodded. And just when I thought I would have to wait a few more minutes, I saw Poppplio quickly jumped its way to me, with a smile saying 'Avery - I choose you too!'. Kukui smiled widly and Lillie mouth shaped into a surprised 'o'. I gently lifted the Pokemon in my arms, smiling broadly. The moment I'd been waiting for had finally happened.

My very first Pokemon - Popplio!

* * *

 _I could get used to this heat on my skin_

 _I can feel everyday, I'm a little bit stronger_

 _I only wish each day was longer_

 _Yeah!_

 _We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun)_

 _Week after week_

 _It's like I'm on vacation_

 _Yeah!_

 _Now our journey's begun_

 _Friends 'til the end_

 _Number One's our destination_

 _Under the Alolan sun_

 _Pokemon!_

 ** _Pokemon Moon: The Astral Journey_**

* * *

"Bwark bwark!" said Popplio, clapping its back flippers. I giggled again, I would love this Pokemon with all my heart.

"Ho! So little Popplio has accepted you as well, Avery!" said Hala.

Kukui and Lillie walked on the platform, Lillie and Kukui smiling proudly at me "Having accepted one another, you'll be great partners for life!"

I nodded at them both, still grinning at my new Pokemon "Welcome to the team...Poppi! I'll call you Poppi!" I said. Poppi bwarked again, instantly taking a liking to its new name.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Poppi!" Lillie greeted, giving a friendly smile. I felt my heart skip a beat, I had fallen for her when she had tgat scared expression on her face, so I felt even better when she was smiling. I hope she can warm up to me.

"Pew!" said Nebby.

"Oh! When did you get out again?" said Lillie in surprise, looking down at the gaseous Pokémon "I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way."

Why is that Pokemon so important? I may have not seen it before, but it doesn't LOOK important.

Lillie looked towards me "Avery, I think you chose a wonderful Pokemon. Please take very good care of it." she said with a warm smile.

"Don't worry Lillie, I promise I will!" I said confidently. I will, for you Lillie.

"That's it, Avery! Now that you've got a Pokemon, your a real Pokemon trainer, yeah!" Kukui announced.

"I am? I am, I AM, I AM! I'm a Pokémon trainer!" I punched my fist in the air ecstatically.

Kukui happily nodded "It feels great, yeah? And, here's a special gift from me to you, cousin." he said, pulling out a strangely shaped red device "A Pokedex is a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that can automatically record facts about any Pokémon that you meet. Your new partner Popplio is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out, yeah? Oh, and this Popplio's a female. Her moves are Pound, Water Gun and Growl, I'll let you find out what they'd do. And - this is the Trainer Passport that I put together for you. Now why don't you go introduce your new pal to your mom, Avery?"

"She's gonna love it!" I said cheerfully.

Kukui didn't answer, he suddenly looked down, deep in thought "Wait a minute...I feel like I'm forgetting something...yeah..."

I shrugged and made my way off the platform, carrying Poppi in my arms. I started pondering on what Mom's overexcited reactoins at seeing Poppi, she was gonna love Poppi for sure. Eh, she would have loved al the starters! As soon as I walked down the staircase, I saw a boy. He looked about my age, and he was running towards me.

"Hey! Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" he said quickly. Well OK.

Hala walked towards us, laughing "Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of Pokemon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?" said Hala. Thank you, Kahuna.

The boy put his hands behind his head sheepishly, giving a friendly grin "Fair enough! The name's Hau. And my partner's Litten! Your Popplio looks really cool too!" he complented cheerfully.

"Mrowr!" said Litten.

Me and Poppi tilted our heads in confusion "Uh - Thanks?" I said, barely processing what he said.

He didn't seem to follow my confusion, he just nodded "Yeah! So let's battle! I couldn't wait for you to come to Iki Town, so I've been looking all over for you!"

"Um...I don't like to see Pokemon battles where Pokemon get hurt...but I'll watch for you." said Lillie. I gulped, Lillie was watching me have my first battle, and that made me wanna win even more.

"Oh yeah, your first battle already! Just have your Pokemon dish out some moves and see who wins, woo!"

"I appreciate you being able to take on my grandson here. I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!" said Hala. Wait, this kid is your grandson? If you say so.

"So you will battle me, right? C'mon, I know you will! Right?" he asked. He really doesn't want me to say no, not that I will.

"Yeah, I accept - and I won't lose!" I said, confidently.

Hau jumped up and down in excitement "All right, this is gonna be awesome!" he cheered.

"Very well then! Let the Pokemon battle commence!" said Hala.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"Alright, Litten, let's go!" Hau commanded, Litten ran out to battle, it licked its paws before growling, clearly ready to battle.

"Poppi!" Avery, placed Poppi down, and it jumped into battle as well.

"Ok, Poppi. This is our first battle, so let's both do both do our best!" said a confident Avery.

"Bwark bwark!" Poppi looked back at Avery, confidence sparkling in both their eyes. Avery smiled in excitement, this was going to be an amazing battle!

"Ok, Litten. Use Ember!" Hau commanded, Litten jumped, growling. The tips on it's back glowed red and it spat out a flame at Poppi.

"Dodge it, Poppi! And use Water Gun!" Poppi took advantage of her flippers and swiftly flipped out of the Ember's range. Upon reaching the ground, she shot a jet of water smack in Litten's face.

A direct hit.

"Yes!" cheered Avery, savouring the hit.

"Litten, Use Scratch!" said Hau, still smiling. Litten jumped, it's cute little claws glowing white, and slashed at the Water-Type's face, landing a direct hit. Poppi winced in pain, but Avery stood firm. "Poppi, are you OK?" she asked. Upon hearing Poppi's still-strong call, she smiled.

"Poppi, finish it up with Water Gun!" she called, Popplio shot another jet of water. Litten closed its eyes, anticipating the hit. It landed.

Litten stood there, "Litten?" asked Hau. But then Litten fell down, completely exhausted "Mrwowr..." Litten mumbled weakly.

Hau stared at Litten in surprise, then he scratched his head sheepishly "Hehe, already?" said Hau, expecting the battle to last longer.

* * *

 _ **Avery's POV**_

"We did Poppi!" I cheered, lifting up Poppi and nuzzling her. I bet were gonna do great on this journey togethe! I bet we'll beocme and even stronger force together, I'll make sure of it, my child.

Hau jumped up and down full of energy, despite losing "Hoo-ee! That gave me chicken skin! It's Avery, right? Your Popplio was awesome! Now that settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!" said Hau optimisticly. I saw my Sparkling Stone glisten in my pocket, and for a second, I thought I saw Hala's eyes open.

"Hm? Avery..." said Hala, eyeing the stone curiously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you've so kind as to give me a look at that sparkling stone there?" he asked.

"Uh..Ok." I agreed, handing the glistening Stone to him. After examining the Stone for a few seconds, he gasped, and I saw his eyes open yet again.

"Could it be?!" he exclaimed.

"Tutu, isn't that..." Hau trailed off. Wait. Did he call him 'Tutu'?

Hala hummed, lokking down "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge - isn't that what I heard, Avery?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it did rescue me. That's when it left that stone."

Why did it though?

The Kahuna nodded "So it even deigned to give you a stone...Perhaps you are meant to be in Alola, Avery, because maybe this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening. It seems you have the making of a fine Trainer."

"Ah, yes! Avery, you must do us the honour of joining in out festival tomorrow!" Hala announced proudly.

I smiled, flushing gratefully "Thanks, Kahuna!"

Wow! Could this day get any better?!

"But first, I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Avery. Lillie, you two should come with us too, yeah? Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokemon of yours!" said Kukui.

Lillie nodded "Yes...I will keep an eye on..." she felt her bag, now feeling that her bag was empty, she froze "Wait. Where did Nebby go?"

"Pew!" said Nebby.

Lillie turned back, unfreezing "Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment you were told not to run off!" scolded Lillie, but somehow gently. Everyone chuckled at this.

Cheeky Nebby!

* * *

At last, I reached home, I need to rest. Today was amazing! "Hey, Mom! I'm home!" I called, I heard Mom rushing down the stairs, she wants to see my Pokemon, doesn't she?

I could see she had cleaned some of the house, but not all of it. Classic Mom, always getting sidetracked. Heh.

Mom smiled, not noticing she hadn't kept her promise "Welcome back, Avery! So! What kind of Pokemon did you get? Don't keep me waiting!"

"Bar!" said Poppi, clapping its fins for Mom.

"She's a Popplio. But I called her Poppi!" I stated proudly, giving Poppi a little cuddle.

Mom's blue eyes enlarged childishly "Awwww! I think I'm falling in love! So why did you choose Poppi?" she asked.

"Because she's cute, she's blue, and she's amazing!" I said.

Mom glanced again at Poppi "Well then you picked right...because I'd say this charmer is definitely cute and cool!" she complemented.

"The two of you look absolutely adorable together...I feel happier just looking at the pair of you! Especially after - that." she said, her smiled slightly faltering. Yeah, definetly after 'that'.

"Mrrrr?" said Meowth, greeting Poppi. Poppi nodded happily, flapping it's fins again.

Welcome to the family, Poppi!

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"What a stunning sunset! Today's the day that I finally unpack-Was that the doorbell? Go see who it is, Avery." said Mom. I walked over to the door, and just as I expected, Kukui let himself in. Does he do this to everybody?

"Hey there, Avery! It's about time we set for the festival, yeah!"

"Cool Professor! Let's go then!" I agreed, starting to make my way out.

Kukui stopped me "Hold a ces there. Well...Now that your a real Pokemon Trainer with a real Pokémon and all, I've gotta show you something. So come on out to Route 1, yeah!" he said, leaving.

"Have fun at the festival, sweetie! I'm sure you'll have a good time with your Pokemon pal! Me and Meowth will be sure to unpack everything here - you'll see! And in time to get to that festival that Kukui's telling you about!" said Mum. I shrugged, didn't she already say she'd do this yesterday?

"Meowth?!" Meowth grumbled, waving its claws in annoyance.

I hummed "Well, it looks like we're all gonna be busy, so see you later Mom!" I said, running out the house.

"Love you, dear!" I heard Mom call.

I looked around for the professor, all the while taking in the amazing sunset. Now Mom standing around outside in the sun doesn't sound as bad. Where did that Kukui go?

"Avery! Hurry it up, cousin!" Kukui shouted, waving at me "Pretend your a Pokemon and use Agility!" he said, continuing down the path. Wow, he definitely used his Agility.

* * *

 ** _Route 1_**

"Yeah, over here!" he said.

"So you know that sometimes wild Pokémon will sometimes jump out at you in tall grass like this, yeah? Now that you've got Popplio there, you can not only fight wild Pokémon, yeah...You can also try to catch 'em. Woo! I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokémon, all right? Remember to keep your eyes on the prize, Avery!" he said, walking into the grass. After looking around he caught sight of a bird looking Pokemon, and the Pokemon caught sight of him.

They both realized what the other was gonna do. Kukui wasted no time to get the Pokemon battle on!

"Rockruff, let's go!" he said, throwing a Pokeball. It opened up, a new Pokemon emerging from it. It was a cute puppy Pokemon. It had light brown fur and darker muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It's large eyes were blue and had a small pink nose, and a short tuft of fur on both cheeks. Around its neck is a ruff of grayish-white fur with dark brown pebbles sticking out. It had a grayish-white tail that curls tightly over its back, covered in fluffy fur.

"Ruff!" it said.

"Let's start off with Tackle, woo!" Kukui commanded.

The wild Pokemon went first and used some kind of move where it quickly pecked Rockruff's head. Roskruff shook it off with ease and jumped back. Rockruff looked back at Kukui giving a ruff, it ran to the wild Pokemon throwing itself at it, knocking it back, Rockruff did major damage on a wild Pokemon the a single move?! Amazing!

Kukui looked back at me "You've gotta weaken a Pokémon up a bit before you try lobbing a Pokeball at it!" he instructed cooly. He digged into pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. After tossing it up and down, and then cheering he hurled it at the Pokemon. The Pokeball hit the Pokemon's head and it turend red, dissappearing inside it. The Pokeball shook, and then shook again, and shook again. And stopped, stars popped out of the center. It was caught!

I stood in wonder. So cool! "Oh yeah!" said Kukui, stepping out of the grass "Wild Pokémon do sometimes attack people if they too close, but catch 'em and they'll join your team and be a great help to you, yeah! But if your Pokémon get tuckered out a bit by fighting for you, just head home for a bit. If you ask your mom, I'm sure she'll let you and your Pokémon rest up at home. Or you could use Potions! Here's some Pokeball and Potions to get you started out." he said, handing me some.

"Thanks, Professor!"

"No problem, cousin!" he turned around and walked away "Now, why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way to Iki Town, yeah? Take good care of Avery, Popplio!" he said, waving but not looking back. Yeah, Prof.

After I saw him leave, I crouched down and looked through the grass, Poppi doing the same. Poppi crawled into a patch of grass, after a few seconds I heard her bwark in surpise, Poppi jumped back out, looking into the sky. I looked in the same direction and saw the same kind of Pokemon as before flying in the air.

I saw this bird-looking Pokemon with black feathers. It had a grey beak is long with a pointed black tip, and large, cute blue eyes. It had some kind of mask-like marking on its face, that went down its chest. It had a a red stripe along the top of its head that went to its beak. It had a flat tail.

I scratched my chin "What kind of Pokemon is that?" I said to myself. "Maybe the Pokedex can help." I took the red device out my bag and pointed it at the Bird Pokemon. The screen powered up in a flash of blue, displaying a picture of it. My herat jumped for a second.

"Pikipek," I think the Pokedex said in a robotic voice, startling me again "the Woodpecker Pokemon. A Normal and Flying Type. It can peck at a rate of 16 times a second to drill holes in trees. It uses the holes for food storage and for nesting. "

"A Pikipek..." I repeated, taking in this new info "Okay! Go, Poppi!" I said, Poppi, pointing at Pikipek. Poppi jumped up in front of me, looking back at me with confidence. Pikipek looked at us, then realizing that I was gonna try and catch it. It wasted no time, Pikipek flew over to Poppi, delivering a flurry of pecks to Poppi's head, 16 a second to be precise. It strongly held onto her head with it's tiny talons.

"Shake Pikipek off, Poppi! Then use Pound." I commanded. But Poppi seemed to be having a lot more trouble than I thought. Poppi ran around, desperately tring to shake the Woodpecker Pokemon of its head but with no result. I quietly gasped, not knowing what to do.

But then...

Poppi did something quite weird. A bubble started to emerge form her nose. Pikipek didn't pay much attention to that though at that point. The bubble continued to get bigger and bigger, until Pikipek somehow got trapped inside, without the bubble even popping!

The bird Pokemon looked confused. Then in realisation, it started to bash the inside of the bubble, but with luck or something the bubble stayed firm. I looked to my partner. "Poppi! Can you still fight?" I asked worriedly.

Poppi looked beat, but the look in its eyes was as if the battle was just starting.

I smiled at Poppi "Use Pound on the bubble, Poppi!"

Poppi nodded, throwing itself at the bubble, popping it and knocking Pikipek down to the ground. The bird Pokemon laid there for a few seconds, I was about to throw my Pokeball at it but I saw it slowly try to push itself up, saying its name weakly and slowly. I took this oppurtunuity and tossed the Pokeball at it, it impacted with Pikipek's head and disapppeared inside it in a red flash.

The Pokeball landed on the ground with a tiny thud, it wriggled around, Pikipek tyring to escape. In a way, I almost felt bad for Pikipek, being disturbed and now being caught without even being asked.

I looked at the Pokeball, a bead of sweat on my forhead, waiting for the result. It shook once...it shook twice...

But that unfortunately didn't work. The ball exploded open, releasing Pikipek again. I gritted my teeth, silently cursing myself. Seems like this was a bit harder than I thought. Pikipek took that small opportunity to try and attack. It quickly flew to Poppi, and tried to peck her again! Luckily, I noticed just in time. "Poppi, dodge it! And use Pound!" I commanded swiftly.

Poppi saw Pikipek coming and sidestepped out of its way. After Pikipek passed her, she grabbed its wings, allowing her to be pulled and launched itself at it. It was knocked back down, bouncing on the ground a few times before stopping. It tried to rise again, but couldn't. Poppi on the other hand, landed elegantly, giving a proud _bwark,_ before clapping its front fins.

I nodded in approval at Poppi "Just like Kukui told me..," I said to myslelf, I took out another Pokeball "Kay, go Pokeball!" I shouted, hurling the Pokeball at Pikipek. The Pokeball landed on the Pokemon's head, again, and it disappeared inside the ball in a flash of red light, again. The Pokeball hit the ground. I stared at it, biting my nails in anticpation for a result. Please, don't break out again...

One...Shaking...

Two...Still shaking...

Three..Almost stopped shaking...

POP!

I walked up to the Pokeball where Pikipek once was, I picked it up, "Yeah! I caught - a Pikipek!" I cheered, triumphantly holding the Pokeball up in the air.

"Bwark bwark bwark!" Poppi jumped joyfully.

"Now, to the festival!" I said, running off the Route.

* * *

 _ **Avery's POV**_

 _ **Iki Town**_

"Alola is made up of four islands. And each island has its own Pokémon guardian. Our festival is held to express our thanks to these great Pokémon guardian dieties for always remaining by our sides." Hala and I looked around, there actually weren't that many people around as I thought. "Well, we may call it a festival, it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us goes all out." he said, somehow reading my thought exactly.

Hau ran in, waving happily "Yo! Howzit Avery! Man I thought you'd never make it! Me and Litten have been waiting ages!"

"Mrowr!" Litten greeted.

"Hold on! Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!"

Just then, Professor Kukui and Lillie arrived "Oh yeah, right on time!" said Kukui, with a tone of hype.

"But to what exactly?" Lillie asked.

"Pew?" Nebby seemed just a clueless.

"A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against each other in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!" he cheered.

Lillie frowned at the thought of Pokemon battling "So you two will be taking part in the battle? I don't like seeing Pokémon fight one another, since they so often do end up getting hurt...But it seems like this is an important event, so I'll be sure to watch you both."

"Your Pokemon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, Avery. Allow me to heal them for you this time." he said.

* * *

Hala looked at both of us "Are both of you ready for this Pokemon battle?" he asked.

"Yeah!" we both said.

The Kahuna crossed his arms, concuring "You both have my good luck. Let's begin!"

* * *

"For all life on our islands...and for those who take the island challenge with joy in their hearts...we pray for your protection...for them and all Melemele. May this battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity - Tapu Koko! Before you stand Hau - grandson to the kahuna. Before him stands Avery - the one who has met with Tapu Koko." he announced. I heard the curious comments at me meeting the legendary deity. Wierd, wasn't it?

"Poppi, take good care of my little Avery!" my Mom whooped loudly, waving at me. I blushed a bit in embarrassment. But I gave a little wave.

I looked back to Hau, "As long as we have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" he grinned.

"Yup." I agreed. Let's go Hau.

Let's go.

"...Avery! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!" he declared powerfully.

* * *

"Pichu, you're up!" said Hau, tossing a new Pokeball out. In a flash of blue light, his new Pokemon appeared.

"Pichu!" said the Pichu. It was a yellow with pale yellow fur. The tips of its ears and tail are black. Pichu had two cute, pink cheeks and a tiny dot-like nose.

Avery cluched her cheeks "Aww! How'd you get a Pichu, Hau?!" Avery asked, in awe at its cuteness.

Hau flexed his non-existent muscles, grinning playfully "I have my ways." he said.

Kahuna Hala lifted his hand up "Avery, Hau. Begin!" he called.

 _Time to get this battle on!_

 ** _Third Person POV_**

 ** _AVERY VS HAU_**

"Pichu, start off with Thunder Shock!"

The tiny yellow rodent jumped up, Pichu's body starting to glow yellow. Then, tensing itself up, it let out a large lightning bolt at Pikipek "Piii-chuuuuu!" is said, screaming its hardest to put more power to its large spark.

Pikipek took the hit hard. "Pikipek - use Peck!" said Avery.

"Piki-pek!" Pikipek quickly flew up to Pikipek, pecking mercilessly at Pichu from all angles, unknowingly rubbing itself against Pichu's fur. Pikipek came back to Avery, proud of its efforts - but that was short-lived.

"Pikii-" it grunted, surrounded by small yellow sparks, and it could harldy move.

"Pikipek, what's wrong?" Avery questioned Woodpecker Pokemon worriedly.

"It's my Pichu's Ability, Static. If you try and attack up close, your Pokmon might get paralysed."

Avery looked worriedly at Pikipek. With this new strain on her, trying to beat Pichu would prove more difficult. She took out Pikipek's Pokeball, nodding at her desicion "Okay. Pikipek, return!" she said, Pikipek turned red, disappearing inside the ball. Avery took out a new one. "Let's go, Poppi!" she shouted, throwing her partner's Pokeball out into battle. In a blue flash, her partner Poppi emerged!

"Bwark!" said Poppi, falling and landing elegantly. It posed cutely, before getting ready for its first attack.

"Pichu, use Thunder Shock!" Hau commanded. Pichu's movement was so swift, Avery wasn't able to command her partner to evade it.

Seeing their disadvantange, Hau didn't let the opppurtunity go to waste "Thunder Shock, again, Pichu!"

Avery shook her head "Not again! Poppi dodge it!" she said. Poppi nodded, junping out of the way of the rodent's attack.

"Pichu use Tail Whip!" said Hau, Pichu ran up to Poppi and lagged it tail, muurmurign its name in an adorable fashion. Poppi, look

"Then use Charm!" Hau commanded. Pichu looked cutely at Poppi, surrounded by pink hearts.

"Poppi!" Avery called out.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Use Water Gun to protect yourself, Poppi!" said Avery, pointing at her oppponent. Poppi looked up at Pichu, who was currently in the air. Focusing, she shot a jet of water at the approaching blast. Avery's strategy worked, as the two moves seemed to cancel each other out.

"Thunder Shock once more, Pichu!" said Hau. Pichu did so, sending another huge jolt of electricity at Poppi

"Pound, Poppi!" she said. Poppi threw herself at Pichu, knocking it back. Pichu gave a painful shout.

"Use Thunder Shock! And then use Tail Whip!"

"Poppi, finish this with Pound!" Poppi launched herself at Pichu for the last time. The impact sent painfully bouncing back down the field, creating dust in the process. As the dusk cleared, it revealed a defeated Pichu.

"Pichu, no!" Hau said, running up to Pichu. He picked up his partner

"Great job, Poppi! Now return!" she said, pointing her Pokeball at her, in a red flash she was back inside.

"Pichu..." Pichu mumbled dejectedly, dissapointed in its defeat after holding out so long. Even having the type advantage, it couldn't win.

"You were awesome Pichu, return! Take a good rest!" Hau told his partner with a smile, before returning him "Nice going Avery, but I'm not down yet! Litten, you're up!" he said, hurling his Pokeball containing Litten.

"Mrowr!" Litten purred, before looking to Poppi with full intent on winning, as did Hau.

"Here we go again, Pikipek!" Avery shouted, throwing Pikipek's Pokeball back into battle.

Litten growled at Pikipek, waiting for its first command "Litten, use Growl!" Litten stood in place.

"MROWR!" it opened its mouth letting out an ear piercing shriek, distorting the air around the Pokémon and their partners. The Woodpecker Pokemon and the blue Trainer hid their ears from the deafening volume of Litten's shriek. Then she saw a strange blue wave on Pikipek, slowly descending before disappearing.

"What did that do?" asked Avery, confused.

"Growl may not do any damage, but it'll make your Pikipek's attacks weaker!" said Hau smugly.

Avery gritted her teeth, but shook it off "Pikipek use Peck!"

Pikipek flew up to Litten, attacking at its head with a flurry of pecks, Litten shook its head around until it finally let go. Pikipek simply flew back in front of Avery.

"Litten, use Ember!"

"Peck again!"

"Litten use Ember! And then use Scratch!" Hau commanded.

"Pikipek, Peck!" said Avery. Maybe this would make the Scratch weak enough for Pikipek to endure. Pikipek flew at full speed, its beak glowing white. "Pikiiiii!"

"Litten, Scratch one last time!" said Hau. Kitten jumped forward lashing at Pikipek with all its might. The two move collided, sending both the Pokemon bouncing and bumping back,

"Pikipek/Litten!" the two trainers shouted. Whe the dust finally settled, it seemed liek it was Hau's and Litten's good luck, because the Scratch knocked out Pikipek.

Avery gasped at her and Pikipek's loss "Pikipek, no! Return. Take a good rest." she looked toward Hau "Great job, Hau!"

Hau scratched his head, nodding "No problem!"

Avery took out her last Pokeball, containing her partner - Poppi "Well, we're both at on our last Pokémon. So, let's do our best!"

"Litten, Ember!" said Hau, clicking his fingers. Litten jumped up firing more Embers. Poppi tried hard to dodge them, but her luck for that matter run out.

Avery called out Water Gun to Poppi. But to each other's dismay, Poppi couldn't move due to influence of paralysis from Pichu's Static from last battle. Hence, she took a multitude of hits from the Embers.

The boy clicked his fingers yet again "Litten, Ember again to finish!" he said. Litter's back glowed red, shooting another scolding ball of fire.

Avery hummed, reminiscing on their last battle "It did a lot of damage before so...please...Poppi use Water Gun!" she commanded. Poppi nodded, looking to Litten.

Poppi, mustering all the strength she had to resist the paralysis, successfully shot a sufficiently strong stream of water "Bwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hau fretted at the sudden turn of events, how was Poppi supposed to break from being paralysed, even for a short time?! Especially since she was at a disadvantage against Pichu previously! "Litten, dodge that Water Gun and use Ember!" he commanded. Litten quickly responded, evading the jet of water. Atrewards, it spat out its own ball of fire.

Avery, believing Poppi would endure the hit, said "Poppi, Use Water Gun one more time!"

Poppi jumped out of the way, surprising Avery. Following Avery's words, "Bwark!" the Popplio shot another stream of water. Upon impact, Litten screamed, being knocked far back by the force of the Water Gun.

Litten collapsed in defeat, with swirls in its eyes "Mwrowr..."

"Litten, return!" said Hau, his Pokeball teleported Litten back inside in a red flash. "Great job out there! Wow, Avery! You made me lose my cool _and_ beat me too?!" he said, scratching his head in surprise.

Avery cheered, puncing her fist in the air "We did it!"

Aver bent down opening her arms, Poppi jumping over into her now-familiar, soft arms. Avery hugged her tightly, proud of Poppi. Another victory in the bag!

* * *

 ** _Avery's POV_**

Hau looked defeated but instantly lit up "Phew...That was awesome, Avery! That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!" he said, giving two thumbs up.

"I did too, I enjoyed it all the way! We both had a good time, so it was a great battle just like you said, eh?" I said. Hau nodded, beaming.

"It was a good battle. With this, even Tapu Koko..."

"Ko-ko-koooo!" the deity's powerful voice echoed through town, making Hala smile.

"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval. Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, Avery." he said, giving me some sort of wristband.

It felt like it was much more than a simple fashion accessory. I slipped it on my wrist, eyeing the object curiously "Cool! But what is it, Kahuna?"

"It's a Z-Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon..It can bring forth their Z-Power! Although, until you collect more Z-Crystals during your challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Pokémon. But you have already received that Sparkling Stone...It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you...or perhaps it has a sort of mission for you." Hala explained.

"In other words, it's time for you to get out there and start your island challenge! If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission of yours is." said Kukui.

"Island...challenge?" I repeated in confusion. Wasn't this gonna be just like evry other region. Collect 8 Gym badges, beat 4 strong trainers and the aim for Champion? Nope.

Kukui pointed four fingers "Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands in the Alola region. The Island Challenge is about aiming to be the very best - the Island Challenge Champion. Woo!"

Not as different then.

Hau jumped up and down "Sounds great, right? I can't wait to have a real adventure!"

I looked up at the sunset sky. Tapu Koko...what do you have planned for me exactly?

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

As we left the festival, Lillie stopped, she turned to me "Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it? I hope I can meet it again and thank it for saving Nebby..."

"Pew!" Nebby agreed.

"Me too, Lillie!" I replied. And maybe find out what that mission might be, because that question is burning one.

"It also saved you, didn't it? And it even gave you that Z-Ring, even though you're a complete stranger to Alola. Hm, you definitely must be something special, Avery." said Lillie. My cheeks instantly ignited from her kind words. They meant 10000x more than she thought..

"Aw, thanks!" I scratched my head, flashing a smile.

The Professor finally caught up "Suppose it's time we get you kids home, yeah?"

I nodded. Another exhilerating day over. I gope very day is as amazing as this!

"Then I suppose this is good-bye..." said Lillie, quietly taking her leave.

I waved wildly at the Beautiful Big Hat Girl "Yeah, cya Lillie!" I called loudly, grinning. Lillie turned around, and gave me a small smile. And my face lit up, but I kept waving, I wasn't phased by her smile at all this time.

 _If only she showed her pretty smile more. She looked amazing without it, but she looks even more amazing with it._

* * *

 _ **Don't even start complaining that I picked Popplio.**_

 _ **A lot happened in that one chapter. lol**_

 _ **This is the longest chapter I've ever written. GOD.**_

 _ **Leave a review/follow/favourite, I'd really appreciate it!**_


	4. Initiation Of The Dex!

_**KZO: Oh, so it is? I didn't know. I guess what I thought was that Lillie was oblivious to the thing called 'love', or signs of it, having not experienced it in a long time - with her and Cosmog on the run, her brother leaving her and a nihillistic mother.  
**_

 _ **QUEENSPELLER67: No problem and thanks a lot!**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews. Not much to say this time. Oh yeah. If you know any Moon x Lillie stories, hit me up on Discord (tag in my profile) or on PM. I love reading them!  
**_

 _ **Now.**_

 _ **Read on.**_

* * *

 _ **Avery's POV - Avery's House**_

After those two long days filled with exhilarating battles and meeting amazing people, I just decided to lay in for day. After all, when you're a Pokemon Trainer, you don't want to overwork yourself too much!

Right now I was watching an intense battle between a Dragonite and Charizard with my partner Poppi. I was routing for Charizard of course, as that was the starter I wanted to have when I was in Kanto, good old Kanto days...

But all those warm memories were interrupted by a ring on the doorbell, but nobody came in. Was Kukui realising that its rude to let yourself in someone else's house?

 _No way._

"Who's that?" Mom asked, turning from her cooking. I shrugged, continuing to watch in awe at the two Pokemon and their two Trainers' strength. This is why I want to be a great Trainer, so I can reach the very top and be just like them! The Dragonite's claw glowed white, and Charizard's glowed green, forming a large claw shape. And then with all their might, they slashed at each other, sending each other flying back to either side of the battlefield. I gasped quietly, _Oh that is gonna leave a mark,_ I thought.

"You'd better go and check that, dear." said Mom, slightly sternly, snapping me out of my train of thought.

I turned back to her "Yeah, yeah. Let's go Poppi!" I said in a slightly exasperated tone, running towards the door.

"Bwark!" Poppi followed swiftly as well, probably thinking the same. _Let's make this quick, shall we?_

* * *

 _I could get used to this heat on my skin_

 _I can feel everyday, I'm a little bit stronger_

 _I only wish each day was longer_

 _Yeah!_

 _We're having fun in the sun (the Alolan sun)_

 _Week after week_

 _It's like I'm on vacation_

 _Yeah!_

 _Now our journey's begun_

 _Friends 'til the end_

 _Number One's our destination_

 _Under the Alolan sun_

 _Pokemon!_

 ** _Pokemon Moon: The Astral Journey_**

* * *

"Hello?" I said, both us barely peeking out of the door. Sooner I get this over with, the less I miss of the battle. I looked down the steps for a few seconds - and there was the Beautiful Big Hat Girl, Lillie. "O-oh, hi Lillie. What are you doing here?" I asked, walking down the steps to meet her. Poppi bwarked, recognising our friend.

Lillie gave me a polite smile "Oh, hello Avery, Poppi. Um...The professor said... "Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that new Trainer. Woo!."" said Lillie, doing her best impression of Kukui. I blished and giggled at it. "..So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokemon lab, if you'll come with me."

"Oh! Ok, I'll go."

"So, Avery, it's, um...It's this way." she said, turning away.

We were just about to leave when I heard my mom call my name.

"Avery, you're going?" she asked, holding my bag. I nodded, and she walked down the steps "Well, here. A little pocket money for you," she said, handing me about 35,000 Poke and my bag. "Don't go wasting it on anything too silly!"

"What could I possibly use this on that's bad?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. _Oh, she thinks I'm such a rebelious, rebellious teenager, misusing this amount of money._

Mom simply ignored the question, already knowing the answer would be so unlikely for me "Oh! Well done, Avery! You're meeting new people, aren't you? And what a cutie friend you've found! I knew Alola would be great. We just keep meeting so many wonderful people here!"

Lillie blushed in embarrassment, giving a grateful bow "M-me? Well, thank you...My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you."

Mum pulled me back, turnign both of us away from Lillie "So this is your new friend that you've been ogling at?" she whispered. My face instntly lit up, how did she...?

My face truned red "Mom, how did-" I asked in shock. No person can go into my thoughts, can they?

Mom cut me off "You were muttering 'Lillie, don't go' in your sleep last night. I was wondering who this 'Lillie' girl was."

My face turned redder hearing this, probably redder than it ever has been, I looked back to Lillie, and smiled nervously and turned back to Mom "I-" I started.

The women nodded in understanding, and winked at me "I know, sweetie. Just me playing around!" she said, giving a childish giggle. What?

"..."

Mom laughed again "Anyways, I hope she'll feel the same thing you do. You're happy again, and I know that you'll be treated better by your new friends here than in Kanto. You're an amazing girl, and I'm sure see will see you for that, some day..." she said.

She went from motherly to a tease and back again, what? I didn't know what to say. Mom and tangents "...Thanks." I said, confused. She turned us back to her, smiling a very innocent smile.

"..Looks like it's finallly time for you to shine, sweetie!" she told me supportively, like nothing just happened. "Enjoy yourself out there with Poppi. And don't be gone too long! Have fun!" and with that, she took her leave. I was still blushing, what was with the sudden personality change?

I was still speechless from the conversation "Ah-ah-I-...yeah." I sighed, just brushing the thought off.

"You have a very nice mother. Don't you?" Lillie asked.

"..yup." _Most of the time, at least._

Lillie nodded "We should get going. I'll show you to the Pokemon Research Lab."

"O-kay!"

"You can only reach the Professor's lab by going through all this tall grass. Kukui says he can research moves much better when he's surrounded by Pokemon. Since I'm not a Trainer, though, I have to always use Repels. Did you know that using Repel can keep Pokemon from attacking, right?"

I shook my head, mentaly taking note of that. I looked at her white and red bag, and remember the mysterious Pokemon she was hiding, 'Nebby'. "If it isn't too much trouble Lillie, could you maybe tell me a bit more about Nebby?" I asked.

"O-oh, Nebby?..Oh. I mean...Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokemon. It comes from somewhere far, far away."

"Hmm.." I said.

Nebby shook in her bag, making Lillie slightly startled "Pew!" said Nebby, who seemed to be interested because she said its name.

"It seems to have a very strange power...It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it...Can you keep it a secret?"

I was still thinking, then it all made sense. Nebby didn't look powerful, rare, yes. But..

* * *

 _Nebby started to glow a sparkling blue, building up tons of energy. Then it let it all out, blowing them back a bit, destroying the bridge too. Holding Nebby, we were falling to the bottom of the ravine._

 _"Oh! When did you get out again?" said Lillie in surprise, looking down at the gaseous Pokémon "I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way."_

 _"Lillie, you two should come with us too, yeah? Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokemon of yours!"  
_

* * *

Oh. So that's why Cosmog was so important to Lillie and the others. Its power. _Sorry for misjudging you, Nebby._

"Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on the bridge? Please..." she gently pleaded. I smiled at her, nodding my head.

I pounded my chest "Don't worry, you secret's safe with me, Lillie!" I said truthfully, crossing my heart.

Lillie closed her eyes, and smiled in relief "That...makes me happy to know, Avery. Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Kukui's Lab_**

After hardly much time, we reached the Professor's lab. And the first thing we heard... was something that sounded like a battle and that instantly got me pumped up. For a little island house, it difinetly wasn't anything ordinary "Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!" Kukui shouted, in pure enjoyment. And with that the excitement left me quickly. Was he using Rockruff against himself? Why would he do that?

"Uhh.." I started. We both sweatdropped, wonder what they were doing in there.

Lillie laughed embarrassedly, trying to lighten up the already strange mood "Ahh...Here they go again...The Pokemon Research Lab has its own..unique charm, as I think you might agree."

I cleared my throat, trying to think of the most non-rude reply "Yup..I can definitely...er..see that." I finally said.

"I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I'd be more help to him if I were a real Pokemon Trainer, too..."

"..." How did she end up there in the first? Does she have family? I decided to keep those questions to myself as I didn't want to possibly upset her or dig inside her business.

"Raaaa-oooooohhh! Raff ruff!"

"The professor...He can't stop researching moves. Not even..inside the lab itself. Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again...And I had just washed his lab coat and gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds...and I'm no good at mending clothes...So he'll just have to buy another one...We should probably go in before he does any more damage..."

"Well, we'll have to stop him first so that doesn't happen, then shall we?" I asked. Lillie nodded quickly.

* * *

 ** _Kukui's Lab_**

We walked in, to see Kukui laughing with his partner, Rockruff. "Alola, Avery!" he said, waving at us welcomingly.

The house seemed pretty spacious, it had a strpy blue carpet on the floor. There was a water tank up a head, filled with Pokemon I think were obviously Wtaer-Types.

"'Alola'?" I repeated, tilting my head in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you don't know that. 'Alola' is the traditional greeting in this region! Think of it as 'hello' and 'goodbye'. Anyways, thanks for getting her for me, Lillie!" he said, coming to us.

Lillie nodded "Of course. However I can be a help...I am supposed to be your assistant, right?"

Kukui hummed in agreement "Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making great progress with my research. Say, Avery, lemme see your Pokedex for a second, yeah?"

"Sure, Kukui." I agreed, I dug inside my bag, pulling out the strangly shaped Pokedex and handing it to him.

"So, what do you think of the place? Not too shabby, eh? But's that's not why I called you guys here, right? Here! It's finally arrived!"

" _"It"_...?" me and Lillie repeated, looking at each other. I could see that Lillie looked more worried than I was.

This made Kukui even more excited "What's wrong, you two? Don't make me do all the talking, Lillie! You see, there's this Pokemon that'll go inside your Pokedex, it's called Rotom.."

I looked at the Pokedex in Kukui's hand "Really?!" I exclaimed. How?!

"Oh, I can tell you about Rotom. It's an Electric and Ghost-Type Pokemon. It's rather perculiar, it has a body made of something like like electricity, it's able to take up residence in machines."

"Yeah, buddy! And to put that crazy skill of Rotom to work...It's the next generation of Pokedexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it! A whole new way for people and Pokémon to communicate! Woo! And there's only a few of these beauties in the world so far!"

"Wow!," I said, my eyes sparkling "Science and Pokemon are so amazing!"

"And now...that I've got these new parts for it, we've got to go downstairs so we can get this baby fired up!"

I looked at the Pokedex again, imaginig what would it would look like and what it could possibly do.

 _Rotom inside a Pokedex...I wonder how that'll work?_

* * *

 ** _Downstairs.._**

The lights started to die down all of a sudden, then turned back on again. Electricity sparked from all the screens around the lab. "Huh?" I asked, confused. Rockruff whimpered, curling up into my leg, fightened.

"Here it comes!" said Kukui, grinning with hype. A few seconds later, Rotom busted out into the lab from a nearby socket. It rushed around, hyperactively bouncing off all the walls and flying everywhere without a care where it ended up. Poppi and Rockruff watched the strange Pokémon's every move.

"Now we just have to wait for Rotom to go inside." he explained simply.

"Um, when will that happen?" Lillie asked.

"In good time, in good time.." he answered.

And just at that moment, Rotom reversed from its usual direction and zoomed right into the Pokedex "!" I said.

"Rotom's..in there?" I asked, I looked at it again. There didn't seem to be anything different with it "Uhh...Rotom?" I said, knocking the screen gently.

A heart with lines resembling a heart beat flashed on the screen, before disappearing again "What's that?"

Then two eyes appeared and slowly opened "Woah!" I shouted surprised, letting go of Rotom. But it floated on it's own. Rotom, now inside the Pokedex, morphed the device, growing to long arms and two short, little legs. A big grin was now on its face too. The transformation was complete!

"The Pokedex is Rotom and Rotom's the Pokedex?!" I asked, gaping at this sight. Yet another surprise happened, things could only get crazier, I bet.

"Yep," said Kukui, getting out of his chair to join us "the next generation of Pokedexes has finally become a reality!" he said proudly. Rotom looked at all of us attentively.

I looked back to Rotom who was still floating "Alola, Rotom!" I greeted, waving at it. Lillie smiled at the Pokémon, a bit shy to talk to it, I guess.

"Language selection complete." it said. _Woah!_

"Wow, Rotom just talked!"

"Hey, Rotom!" Give Avery here a Helping Hand out there, wouldya?" he asked.

"Understood." it agreed.

"Avery / / User registration complete. / / now booting up / / 100%!" Rotom announced, flying around for a second before turning back to me and Lillie " / / Alola! Nice to meet you, Avery!"

"Wow, you can even have a conversation?!" I asked.

"That is quite impressive.." Lillie commented.

"Of course. 'RotomDex' is equipped with an assortment of languages. I have been programmed to communicate properly with people of all different kinds! Bonjour! Hola! こんにちは!" it greeted in French, Spanish and Japanese.

"Woah, awesome!"

"'Awesome'." Rotomdex repeated. A loding screen appeared, as if trying to figure out what that meant. In the end, a confused face appeared " / / Does not compute. Does not compute." it said, shaking itself.

"Avery was just saying how impressed he was with your capabilities." said Kukui.

Rotomdex nodded, making sense of the explanation "I understand. So, 'awesome' means excellent! And that means RotomDex is excellent." it summarised.

"Believe it or not, I'm a professor, Professor Kukui, you'll be great help." he introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, 'Professor Kukui'. And you too, Avery."

"Hey, thanks! And this is my partner, Popplio, but I just call her!" I said, picking up Poppi for Rotom to see.

"Bwark bwark!" Poppi greeted, clapping its flippers.

"My name is Lillie, it's nice to meet you." she said meekly. "And inside my bag is my friend, Cosmog." Cosmog ruffled around in the bag at the mention of it's name, surprising her.

"They're all here with us to get started on their island challenge, and this is Rockruff." Kukui explained, pointing to Rockruff.

"Rah-ruff!" Rockfuff barked happily at it's new friend.

"Pleased to meet you, Poppi, Rockruff!" the Pokémon said.

Rotomdex turned around tapping itself, probably taking a poicture? "/ / Picture taken! / / Popplio / / Rockruff."

"Why did you take a picture?" I asked.

"In order to add these Pokémon to my main memory. RotomDex is a self-learning Pokedex, that updates its memory every time it meets new Pokémon."

I gave a thumbs up to Rotomdex "You just keep impressing me, you're totally awesome, Rotom!"

"User Avery, I am not simply Rotom. In fact, I am RotomDex, which means I am Pokedex - Rotom Version!" it said, attempting to impress me even more.

I sighed "Yeah...I knew that.." I knew that, sweatdropping.

Picking up that that didn't work it said: "...Very well, you can simply RotomDex, User Avery."

"And you can call me Avery, RotomDex, that'll make it much less of a mouthful, won't it?"

Rotomdex nodded in understanding "/ / I understand, Avery."

* * *

 ** _Upstairs.._**

Just as we came back from that downstairs lab, Hau had just visited "A-lo-la!" he sing-singed, waving at us. He had his usual cheerful smile on.

"Alola!" I waved back. "What are you doing here?"

Hau sing-songed again "The salty breeze sang to me and brought me to you!" he looked around the Professor's house in wonder "Woah-ho-ho! Is that a loft?! That's awesome!" he said running up to the pink ladder, continuing to look around the house.

Lillie became alarmed and ran to it before he got there "No, it's not! It's private!" blocking him "The professor has been kind enough to let me use it..." she explained timidly. I can see that, but why? Doesn't have a family or anything like that?

"If you see a person or Pokemon who needs help, you just help them...Right, Avery? Hau?" he asked us.

"Yup!" we both said at the same time.

"And that's why I'm letting Lillie stay up there in the loft. So Avery, I'm leaving RotomDex in your hands! Rotom, you looks after Avery, yeah?" Kukui questioned a final time.

"Understood, that is my function after all all!"

Hau noticed our new friend "So, that's the Rotom Dex, eh? It's kinda cute." he commented.

"All right, there are some important things you should know about the island challenge. The island challenge is your chance to become the strongest trainer around - The Island Challenge Champion. Woo! It's a great adventure for you and your Pokemon to go on together!"

"There are four main islands in Alola, and a kahuna for each on of them. If you wish to be recognised by the four kahunas as worthy of that title, it's said you must complete the seven trials."

"Avery! I want you and Poppi to get out and give it a shot. You were able to fully use your Pokemon's moves in your very first battle. I think you must have a knack for drawing out Pokemon's strength, yeah."

"Then, yeah, of course I'll do it!" I quickly agreed, smiling intensely "I've always wanted to go on a journey and become the strongest trainer around!"

Kukui nodded, excited at the answer "That's the spirit! As someone who's dedicated my life to studying Pokemon moves, I really want to see you out there meeting all kinds of Pokemon and having all kinds of battles and adventures on your island challenge! Here! Everyone on the island challenge gets one of these island challenge amulets." he said, pulling out an amulet for me. It was made from a wooden material; with four triangles on it coloured yellow, red, pink and purple. a detachable band awas attached to it with four beads on it with the same colour.

"I got one from my gramps, too!" Hau said, pointing at the same amulet on his bag. I went and attached mine to my bag as well.

"All right then, Avery! You too, Hau! Get a move on!" he said, pointing at the door.

"OK!" we both said.

"To the Trainers' School! You've gotta learn the basics of being a Trainer through Pokemon battling. It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainer School is the first step! You in, Hau?"

Hau shook his head "I'm good, I just wanna play with my Pokemon!" he coughed embarrasedly "I mean, uh, train with them. Right! Yeah!" he sighed. _Nice one, Hau._

"The island challenge...So this is how the people and Pokemon of Alola connect with the world around them.." Lillie whispered to herself.

"Lillie, you take care of Avery, yeah? Until, he gets used to Rotom, help her find her way around!"

* * *

 ** _Third Person POV -_** ** _Route 1_**

A new Pokemon walked out of the grass. Avery had seen this Pokemon back in Kanto, it's name was 'Ratatta'.

Ratttata's a mouse-like Pokémon. Its most noticable feature is its large teeth. Rattata has brown fur on its back and a cream-coloured back. It has a pair of thin, cream whiskers and a long tail, that curls at the tip.

"Oh, Rotom. I haven't actually heard you describe a Pokémon before. How d'ya describe this one?" she requested avidly.

"Understood, Avery." loading the information for the mouse Pokemon "/ / Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. A Dark & Normal-Type. When the sun goes down, Rattata becomes active. They runs around town on a chase for good food for the boss of its nest—Raticate."

Avery smiled in thanks, and truned back to the battle at hand "Thanks, Rotom! Let's go, Poppi!" Avery called. Poppi rushed out in front of her, ready to take on her second opponent.

Ratatta took the first move, stretching out, a strong blue orange aura forming around it.

"That move is Focus Energy. 'The user takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily.'"

"Poppi, use Water Gun!" Avery commanded swiftly, just as quick Poppi carried out her partner's command, shooting a jet stream of water a Rattta.

"Bwaaaaa!"

* * *

 ** _First Person POV -_** ** _Pokemon Center_**

"Hold on a moment. Let me show you the Pokémon Center first. If-" she started, before being interrupted, by Rotom, who was clearly keen to follow Kukui's orders.

"Leave it to me, Lillie! If you talk to the women at the counter, Nurse Joy, she can restore your Pokémon to tip top shape, any damage or status condition will be eliviated. Over to the right..," said Rotom, pointing to a computer next to when Nurse Joy was "is the PC - you can deposit Pokemon there and take them out. And to the right of that, is the Poke Mart. At the Poke Mart you can buy all kinds of items that will help on your island challenge." it said, finishing the explanation.

"I'd definitely take a look, if I were you." Lillie briefly added.

"Over there, is a café area-" Rotom started, before being interrupted by Lillie. Hm, that's quite unlike her. Seems like they were both keen on listening to Kukui, how cute of her.

"Yes. I like to relax there with a frozen glass of Moomoo milk. I also read something in a travel guide about this place..." she said, closing her eyes, probably remembering what the guide said. She looks so cute doing it... "Apparently, each Pokémon Center offers a different selection of drinks. I wonder how they pick what to serve? The cafes offer more than just drinks. They also sell special sweets for your Pokemon and even give tips to trial-goers."

Lillie reopened her eyes, looking at me "We should head to the Trainers' School next. But you can have your Pokémon taken care of first if you think they need a little aid. Don't worry, I'll wait for you outside.." with that, she took her leave.

I walked up to the front, to which Nurse Joy and two other Pokémon greeted me "Welcome to the Pokémon Center, Island Challenger!" she flashed a welcoming smile, her white teeth flashing.

"Chansey!" said the large, round pink Pokemon wearing a hosiptal like uniform and carrying a large egg in its pouch.

"Comfey!" said the light-green Pokémon, that carried several flowers.

"I assume you would like to rest your Pokémon?" she asked, kindly.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I'll just need your Pokémon then." she said. I nodded, getting out my three Pokeballs.

Soon enough, Poppie and Pikipek were on a hospital bed, and Chansey cheerfully pushed them away. "We'll take care of your Pokémon from here, I recommend going to the café area, time flies when you relax with a nice drink." she along with Comfey followed Chansey off to tend to my Pokémon.

"Try not to misbehave or anything" I said, waving at my partners. Poppi waved back, nervously. Who knew that parting for only several minutes could be so melancholy?

* * *

 _ **Pokémon School Entrance**_

"Here we are. You see, the Pokémon School is..It's...a..a...What in the world?!" Lillie exclaimed suddenly, causing me to look the same way. There was a Tauros in the middle of the street in front of us, and it didn't look like it was nice enough to let us pass right now... "Well it looks like we won't be going that way anytime soon, thanks to Tauros there...But we were only planning to go as far as the Trainers' School, anyway. We'll just leave that for someone else to deal with in the mean time. Come. Follow me." she said, both of us walking through the gate into the school.

I looked up at the building.

 _I wonder what lessons..and battles, are in store at the Pokemon School?_

* * *

 ** _Chapter done.  
_**

 ** _It looks like the chapters might always be long. Will have to get used to that lul_**

 ** _You might have noticed that I foreshadowed the end of the story ('Lillie, don't go') in Avery's dialogue with her Mum. I hope that moment was good, cause I was slightly worried about it._**

 ** _I would appreciate it if you left a review and critiqued the story, I want each chapter in this story to have as high a quality as possible. And those help me to improve writing quality on this story, and my writing quality as a whole on other works!  
_**

 ** _[Finally, I was kind of scpetical about whether to add mor Pokemon to her team because the final team was already decided, I guess I'll let one in :V]_**

 ** _Stratch that, I decided not include another one. Sorry lol_**

 ** _Next time, we have a new character joining our hero! (Once we figure everything out)_**

 ** _Anyways, Alola readers! I'll see you next time for another chapter.  
_**

 ** _Have a good one._**


	5. hahaan updatedamnit

Wow, it's been a very long while. I guess I owe you an explanation, as bad a I feel about even making one in the first place. I do have the next chapter as a WIP, but I feel quite drained because of work and other things like the the graphic design requests that I did, I lack motivation too. However, I have read a few Pokemon doujins (SFW of course) and I feel a little inspired. So, here's what I'm gonna do.

I'll be changing some of the content of the story. In particular, no more Avery and it'll just be Moon instead, after that's the reason I was inspired to begin writing the story. Not much will change, so don't worry I guess.

Second, I will be making some changes to the content of the chapters. Just minor changes here and there since there are some things I don't like. The story will be essentially the same.

Will I make it it's own story? Maybe, I want to keep the old one for reference. Bu I guess that's up to you.

Thanks for the support people. I'm pretty proud that this managed to get more views than any of my other works and so early on in the story! You guys are awesome and I hope you can stick around a little longer to see the new story drop. That and a lot of other works.

For the moment, go check out my Wattpad account _cosmix, cus I posted a new work a while ago, a short but dark story.

Now, I'll take my leave, I'll try and do stuff on and off, and since i'm playing Pokemon Moon again I'll be able to think of new ideas for the story. I really don't want this to die :)

You can check my other stuff below if you want.

Thanks for the continued support and I hope you see you guys soon for an actual chapter. Alola!

* * *

 _ **The best places to do that are in bold, but I put the other one in case you want some other places to check me out.**_

 _ **My Youtube: _cosmix**_

 _ **Instagram: _cosmix1 (Lots of art here!)**_

 _ **Discord: _cosmix#0864 (Best place for talking to me personally!)**_

 ** _Twitter: _cosmix1_**

 _Quotev: cosmix_

Wattapad: _cosmix

Deviantart: IICosmixII


End file.
